Depression
by Someoneyoudontknowx2
Summary: It is a normal day for some, and a terrible day for others. Why is a certain twin feeling down, and who will help her?


**This is a short oneshot I am working on, it should be around 3 chapters.**

* * *

He watched her as she had her head down between her arms at a lunch table. He was at a separate one of course, but most of her friends were trying to get her to talk. But she refused. Refused to talk to anyone, even her best friends. The only thing on his mind was her.

The boy did not know why she was depressed, until he noticed one thing was different. Her twin hasn't been seen all day. He thought that could be part of the reason, but wasn't so sure. Another reason they had all knew something was wrong, was because of her hair. It was down. No one had ever, ever, seen her with her hair down. He had to admit, she looked better with it down, but it was weird seeing her like this at the same time. She used to be the one who tried to make him feel better.

Her friends just sat there, either talking or looking at her. They obviously didn't know what was wrong either, and they didn't know what to do. They didn't bother to get a teacher, because they knew that she hated getting any type of special treatment from teachers. Though, the boy thought that a teacher would have noticed by now. Suddenly, a loud bell had rang, which indicated students were allowed to go outside into the huge field of the school for 30 minutes to talk, play, or just enjoy nature. The girl's friends usually went out there every day, and they thought about whether or not going out today. Though after a good five minutes of attempting to get her to talk, they finally left her at a table alone, with her head still facing down between her arms.

The boy felt bad for her. He could easily tell she was under stress about something, and he didn't like seeing her sad. It just wasn't normal. Though he had no idea what to do at the moment. Then he had got an idea of going up to her. He had no idea what others would think of him if they saw him, but he didn't care much. He was known as a quiet person who didn't like a lot of things. But he actually did care about people like her. So he took the risk, and walked over to her lonely table.

He took a seat on the bench next to her, and examined her. She had not moved at all for the past few minutes he had noticed her, so he wondered if she was asleep. Though he slowly reached out, and put a hand on her arm. He then noticed that she slowly put her head up, and looked at him. Her eyes were red, and she looked sad and shocked at the same time.

"Sl-Sly?" she said in a low, stuttering voice, looking at him curiously. She did not expect him out of all people to come up to her today, after all, she usually was the one trying to get him to talk. Though Sly could easily tell she was sad by her speech.

"What is wrong, Ruka?" he had asked, but she did not respond. Instead, she had put her head down again, but started letting out tears. "It is ok, you can tell me." he then said, looking at her green hair. Though she continued to sit there for a few minutes, and he just stayed there with her. She then put her head up again a few minutes later. He watched her as she wiped the tears off of her eyes, and examined her once more. Her nose was getting stuffy from crying, but she managed to deal with it. She put her hand through her hair, and looked at Sly silently. Sly was surprised he was getting somewhere, he didn't expect her to wake up in the first place.

"It's Rua…" she managed to let out. Sly immediately wanted to know what happened to him, but he did not want to rush her. Though he could see her staring into his eyes, like she was confused. Though he asked her what happened, and he got an answer he was not expecting.

"Something happened to him…and he isn't taking it so well...".

Sly sat there, and thought about what she had said. "I'm sure he will be fine of whatever he is going through, trust me." he said, "After all, your brother doesn't give up easily to things that aggravate him or others…". For a second, Sly thought he saw a smile on her face, but it quickly went away. Instead, she did another thing he was not expecting. She put her head next to his shoulder, and rested it on him.

Sly had always wondered what Ruka thought about him. He was a silent person who barely talked to anyone. She was a social person, who had saved the world. Yet she still came up to him at least five times a week asking if he would like to do something. He always denied. Though seeing her like this today made him regret those decisions. While her soft head rested on his shoulder, he noticed people started to come into the room again, because the bell was supposed to ring in a few minutes. Though he just sat there, thinking about how to help her.

Tenpei, Patty, and Bob walked into the room to see Ruka next to a person. "Who is that next to her?" Patty asked, not recognizing the back of his head. She has been shocked all day that Ruka's hair was down.

"That is Sly…" Tenpei said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. Sly had barely talked to Ruka, and usually refused every offer she gave him.

"How did Sly manage to get Ruka to even move…" Bob said, looking at them. No one responded though. Patty had always thought that Ruka had a small crush on Sly, but she never actually thought about what Sly had thought about her.

"Should we go over there?" Tenpei asked in a silent voice. He was still curious about why Ruka was even close to depressed. She never was.

"I don't kn-". The bell cut Patty off. "We should get to class…" she continued.

"What about them?" Bob asked, pointing to Ruka and Sly.

"We will see them next class." she replied, and then headed towards the door with Tenpei and Bob.

After the bell had got done ringing, Ruka got up. She looked at Sly, and Sly just stared into her red eyes. She was obviously letting out some small tears for a while now. "Do you want to sit next to me next class?" she asked in a very low voice, but Sly still heard her.

"Only if you want me to." he replied. He knew she wanted him to anyway, so she just nodded, and they both headed towards their next class, which was dueling.

The arena was set up for only one duel to occur, and the entire class was supposed to watch it. Two people were picked, and the rest of the class were sent to the stands. Though Patty wasn't focusing on the duel, she was focusing on Ruka and Sly. Then she thought of it. She felt like an idiot for not noticing it before.

"Where is Rua?!" Patty asked in a voice that was loud, and some others around her heard what she said. Though it was focused at Tenpei and Bob.

"Why would we know?" Tenpei said, thinking about his best friend.

"Well maybe because you hang out with him a lot." Patty responded.

"I don't know where he is all the time though." Tenpei stated.

"I guess we know what is wrong with her…" Bob said, cutting them off and looking at Ruka. Patty didn't know if Ruka had heard her, because she didn't want her to get more depressed by thinking of Rua. But when she saw Ruka staring straight into her eyes, she knew she should have not said that.

Sly sat there, trying to focus on the duel, but he couldn't. Ruka was sitting next to him, and Sly thought she was about to fall into another coma any moment. He has heard stories about her coma before, and felt bad for her at times. Though she was just staring into space, not saying or doing anything. Why did she even come to school today?

He saw Ruka's friends staring at them, trying to make it not look obvious. Sly knew they were only focusing on Ruka. He couldn't blame them, since he was too. She was a different person to him today. But when the bell rang, she flinched. "Are you ok?" he asked. Which made her nod, and walk away. Then as Sly was about to get up, Patty stepped in front of him.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Patty said as she took a seat next to Sly.

"It's Rua." he replied in his normal voice.

"What happened to him?" she asked quickly. She had always cared about Rua.

"She didn't tell me everything, but she said something bad happened to him.".

Patty's eyes grew wide. "Where did Ruka go?" she asked, mainly so she could try and help her.

"I don't know." Sly replied, "Maybe she is heading home?" he said, realizing that it was the last bell for today. Today was supposed to be shorter than a regular day because of a meeting.

"Let's go find her then." Patty said, rushing out of the room. Sly then started to regret telling Patty that information, but still followed her. When they had exited the building, they took the path they usually took when going to the twin's apartment. And when they were a quarter there, they saw her.

"Ruka, are you feeling any better?" Patty asked, breathing heavily because of all the running. Though she was ignored. She then asked a question which should get a few words out of Ruka. "Do the Signers know about the sickness?".

Ruka stopped walking, and turned her head towards Patty. "How do you know about it?" she asked in a confused and sad voice. These were the first words Patty had heard her say all day.

"Someone told me…" Patty replied, trying to hide the fact it was Sly. But Ruka already knew who it was.

"It doesn't help if the Signers know about it…" Ruka said as she started to walk again. Though Patty just stood there, thinking about why Ruka didn't want anyone to know about Rua. When Sly had finally caught up to Patty, he had figured she told Ruka about what she knew.

"She didn't tell the Signers." Patty said, starting to walk in another direction. Sly already knew where she was headed.

"Have any of you seen the twins?" Crow asked as he walked into the garage. He looked down the stairs and saw that Jack and Yusei were the only ones there.

"Wouldn't they be in their apartment at this time?" Yusei responded.

"I called them a few minutes ago, and they didn't pick up." Crow then said.

"Why don't you ask Akiza, she is always with them…" Jack said in a smart voice as he was trying to watch a dueling tournament. So before Crow started another argument with Jack, he called Akiza.

"I was wondering the same thing." she responded. She then said she had to go because she had a test the next day, and she needed to study for it.

"Akiza doesn't know either." Crow then said, putting down the phone. Before he could say another sentence, the door had opened revealing two kids.

"Have we seen you before?" Crow asked, looking at the two familiar faces.

"We are friends of the twins. We haven't been here in a while though." Patty said, looking around the place. It wasn't scattered with duel cards like the last time they were here.

"Do you know where they are at the moment?" Yusei asked as he watched Patty and Sly walk down the stairs.

"Sadly, yes. But only one of them, which is Ruka" Patty responded, looking a little down.

"Why would you be sad knowing where they are?" Crow had asked. This is when he started to think something bad was going on.

"Ruka has been under some type of depression for the entire day. She hasn't been talking to anyone, eating anything, or being her normal self!" Patty explained quickly.

"Any idea why?" Yusei then asked, wondering why she would be acting like this. She was fine on Saturday, the last day they had saw the twins. It was a monday now, and this was happening.

"Rua." Sly said, thinking about him.

"He probably did something like break his leg…" Jack whispered, continuing to watch the tournament. Crow did hear that, but he decided to ignore jack.

"What about Rua?" Yusei responded.

"We don't exactly know much about him." Patty said. "Though Ruka was heading to The Tops the last time we saw her".

"Then lets go there." Crow said, heading towards the duel runners. Yusei could obviously tell Crow wanted to get there fast, because he is worried about her. He didn't find that surprising though, because he knew that Crow had cared about the twins a little more than the other children he had taken care of. Yusei himself also cared about the twins, and saw them as siblings to him. Before he could respond to crow, he saw Sly heading towards the door again.

"Are you coming with us?" Yusei asked.

"No, I have other things I need to do." Sly said, walking out. The others just continued to get on the duel runners, and find out what was up with the twins.

Sly walked down the street in silence. He really didn't have anything to do, but he didn't feel like it was right to go with the Signers to the twin's apartment. He barely talked to them. But when he arrived at the park near his house, he did not regret that decision. When he looked at the huge park that many kids had liked to go to, he saw Ruka sitting on a bench. She looked like she was sleeping, but he couldn't tell from the distance. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was seeing Ruka. So he did something he never thought he would do again in one day, and walked over to her.

Sly took a seat next to Ruka on the bench, and her eyes opened. He wasn't wrong about Ruka being asleep, because she looked both puzzled and tired when she saw him.

"Hi…" Ruka said in a very low voice. Sly didn't think she would be the one greeting him. Another minute of silence passed, and Sly felt her head lean against his shoulder like she did earlier.

"Can I actually know what is wrong with your brother now?" Sly asked Ruka, trying to sound as kind as possible. She didn't say anything. Another minute of silence arrived.

"Why did you tell me something about it, but not the Signers or your friends?". Ruka's eyes bursted open.

"You are my friend." Ruka immediately said. Sly found the fast response a bit surprising.

"Then what happened?" he asked again, hoping for an answer. He did not expect to get this far in the conversation.

"Rua is in a coma…"

Ruka's head sank into Sly's chest. Sly was shocked. How did Rua fall into a coma? Though before he thought about anything else, he felt tears on his shirt. Sly put a hand on her back, and just sat there, wondering what to do.

The apartment door opened, along with four people walking in it. "Doesn't look like anyone is home." Patty said, turning on the lights.

"They could be in another room…" Crow said, walking up the stairs to the hall. Patty then went to the huge kitchen, wondering if she could get any luck. Jack had sat on the couch, and put his feet up on the table.

"Do you seriously not care about this?" Yusei asked, looking at Jack who was about to close his eyes.

"Maybe they are doing something today, you guys don't need to-". Jack had cut himself off. He picked up a small piece of paper that was lying on the table in front of him.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"It's a bill." he responded.

"For what?" Yusei asked again. He was starting to get a bit irritated at Jack.

"The hospital…"

Sly had noticed that Ruka had gone silent, she was just laying on him. He admitted he did like the feeling, but he also felt bad for her. He had never seen her cry before. He does understand it though, Rua was her twin. He barely sees her without him. Another thing Sly had remembered, was that Ruka had fell into a coma herself a few years ago. Her friends never talk about it because as far as they know, Ruka could have died in it. That is a thought no one could picture.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sly asked in a low voice, but still loud enough to hear. Ruka then put her head up, and pushed the hair out of her face. Sly saw that her eyes were still red, but still expected an answer.

"Because I was the one who put him in it…"

Sly was not expecting her to say that. He was expecting something way different.

"H-how?" he responded, wondering if he could get anymore information out of her.

"I attacked him with my dragon…and he just fainted." she responded putting her head on his shoulder.

"Then it isn't your fault." Sly responded, trying to make the situation better.

"I was the one who wanted the duel…" Ruka responded. Sly noticed her voice was getting lower each time she talked.

"You didn't know it was going to happen." he responded. He then got no response. "Is he in the hospital?" he asked, which was responded with a small nod. Sly knew he was asking too many questions, but he decided to ask one more, which was risky. "Do you want to go see him with me?". Sly waited patiently for something, whether it was a yes, no, or a nod. And it was neither of them.

"Maybe…" she responded in the usual low voice.

"It will be fine Ruka." Sly said, trying to convince her. She then nodded, and they both got off of the bench. They both then started walking towards the huge hospital in the city, which wasn't that far from the park. On the way there, Sly was thinking about Ruka. She hadn't told anyone else but him about Rua, and she is listening to most of the things he says. But why? But before he knew it, they were at the hospital.

The two walked in, and had asked to the room Rua was located in. Once they got it, Ruka seemed to lead the way to the room. Sly noticed she was walking slowly. He still didn't understand why she thought it was her fault. And after a long walk, they finally arrived at the door. Though they just stood there.

"It isn't your fault." Sly stated once more, trying to get it into Ruka's head.

"Yes it is.".

"It isn't. You wouldn't purposely put your brother into a coma, would you?". Ruka didn't respond to this. Though she put her hand on the door, and looked at him.

"No, I wouldn't. But what if I did?" she said a bit angrily. Sly did not want to get in an argument with her, so he just let her open the door. And when she did, they were not expecting what they saw. The Signers, and Patty were standing right there at the door. They must have heard that conversation.

"Ruka?"

* * *

**I appreciate any suggestions/reviews/constructive criticism I get.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, or any of it's characters.**


End file.
